Maranda Snow
Classified Data: Maranda 'Reaper' Snow is a soldier for the squad Shadow Wolf, but before any of that, she was working on the wall during the Federation attack on the U.S. and was taken by some Federations who were disguised as some wall guards. She was put in a prison compound. She was to be turned against the U.S. and Ghosts but was rescued by Bravo squad, led by Sargent Amber Carmine. She didn't know what to do or say after being rescued. She is the only squad member to not question Amber about the mission. The one never to question Amber about anything. Biography (Non-Canon to Ghosts) Maranda was born in Florida to a American father and a Russian mother. After spending some time as a an only child, she moved out of Florida and went to Oregon to study more on the marine life. Her whole life changed when the ODIN Satellite was hijacked by the Federation. She was quickly evacuated to a safe location and was forced to enlist in the army. After her training, she was stationed at the wall to defend it. During that time, it was hard for her to transfer to a squadron because she wouldn't listen to most of her superiors and she was stuck on wall duty. Overtime, she decided that she was going to prove she can listen but then failed after a attack on the wall, which was unexpected as her commanding officer was shot and killed. She then vowed to never disobey her superiors again. A few months later, she was unknowingly knocked out by some Federation soldiers disguised as her helping wall guards. When she awoken, she found herself in a prison cell and just wait. Overtime, she heard gunfire, and went to try and look to see what was happening. Upon looking, she saw two American soldiers, who happened to be Amber Carmine and David Riley, come into the compound. She quickly looked confused and looked around to see two other prisoners, who were curious about the gunfire. The two soldiers came to her cell and released her along with the other two prisoners, Abigail Angel and Roza Alice. She grabbed a gun to defend herself from the Federation guards. During her time in the cell, she studied a map that hung on the opposite wall from her cell and told everyone to follow her to the vehicle station in the compound. She then rewired a truck so they can all escape. However, after she rewired the truck she got everyone in as quickly as she can but as the drove away, she was shot in the shoulder and fell back into the bed of the truck as they drove away. After a while, upon reaching the U.K. by boat, Maranda was stationed to make sure no one was in the airbase they have located. After investigating, she decided to rest up to be prepared for the next battle. After a month, she was recruited into the squad Shadow Wolf willing to combat the Federation for what they tried to do to her. She and the squad are in hiding after the LOKI Satellite was hijacked by the Ghosts. Weaponry Maranda's main weapon is the MTS-255 Double action, 5-round revolving cylinder shotgun. She prefers to be in the fray with the other soldiers but will go hide if enemy snipers are in the field and have targeted her. Trivia * Maranda's mask is the multiplayer mask Extinction Eradicator. * Her uniform is the multiplayer female Resistance Tactician Uniform. * Despite being human, her eyes have turned red after realizing who her true enemy is; The Federations and some of the Ghosts themselves.